Disharmony
by PlazmaTelevision01
Summary: Some town! People dressing themselves like animals! "They're real animals, though!" ... UGH. Just tell me where my house at, homeslice.


**YOOOOOO~!**

**Sorry about the lack of Split, guys! I just haven't been feeling motivated about it recently. But don't fret! I will get on it...**  
**( '_') -O-O**  
**( O_O)**  
**Lickety Split.**

**Meanwhile, enjoy this one I made. It's set in a town that's a mix of AC: WW and AC: NL known as Verd! Will Evan find peace there? Or will he cower in fear? STAY TUNED!**

**(Also, I don't hate furries. I am a furry myself. It's brogres I hate)**

* * *

"And where arrrrr we going, exactly?"

I fiddle with my longish brown hair and look outside the window. Surely this taxi ride wouldn't last forever. Being bombarded with a mass onslaught of questions (very invasive, by the way) concerning my name, my sexuality and insulting me (Evan is a pretty name for a girl. UH, SURE) plus what I was going to do when I moved was one thing, but the fact he didn't know where we were going? And the shoddy accent, too. I let out a long, relentless sigh. "I'm headed to Verd." My pounding headache grows stronger, and my oncoming anger was finding it harder to keep back. I had to try this time. "GAR HAR HAR! I knew that, I was just messin' with you- erm, ye." Whatever.

The rain refused to clear up, and I knew that I didn't have an umbrella on me anywhere. I draw on the condensation of the window. "Why am I going"- I stop. Why was I going to this town? Because my parents hate me- Oh, wait. _That's_ why. Ha. Ha ha.

I look at the condensation once more. I figure it would be rather cruel to leave the next guy on the cab with my depressing questions. I decide to change the writing. After fiddling with it for a little while, I look at my creation. "Why are you going by cab?" it read. A rather unamusing joke, perfect for any 7th grader to use on their friends for years to-

BUMP!

What the heck was that? Why was there a huge bump just now?

* * *

"Arr, ye stop be here, pal- gah- matey!" the cabbie said. I look outside. The rain wasn't as bad as before, but I didn't care about it anymore, or at least as much as I did a few paragraphs ago. Opening the door, I walk around to grab my items: some clothes, a laptop (Apple Mac OSX, thank you very much), a souvenir from the midnight spectrum and... a kitchen knife? Quite sharp, too. Maybe I packed it with my clothes by accident, which still doesn't make sense, and NO I DON'T CUT FOR JESUS.

Shrugging it off, I grab it anyway and pull my hood over my head. I grab my things out of the car and fit them into a duffel bag. "Alright, man, here's your pay." I knock on his window, the rain beating heavily on my sweater. "Hey, you in there? I have my fa...ire?" The cab driver stares into my eyes - no, my soul - and smiles. "That's 2 dollars for every question." And then he drives off.

What. The funk. Was wrong with his face.

It was green, and icky, and ew. It looked liked one of those things I was learning about in class. A kappi, or something? Whatever. I turn towards a big building I assumed was the town hall. It looked it, anyway. That and, oh, I don't know, the fact that TOWN HALL was up on the roof in giant freaking letters. I look at the door. It was painted a nice, springtime green. Yuck. Oh well. I enter anyway...

To be greeted by a child in a snazzy outfit and a dog... furry. That's a furry, right? Fine, I'll respect people for their choices and decisions, even if they did piss me_ right the funk_ off. "Hello, you must be new here! Welcome to Verd! We're currently selling souvenirs for our 12th anniversary of the town-"  
"Riiiight. Listen, I'm moving here, so could we get the preparations done with?"  
"Huh?"  
"Like, right now."  
"Why are you being so rude?"  
"I... just don't hold furries in high respect."

Then and there, I swear I heard the kid snicker really loudly.

"What?"  
"Oh, no, it's nothing."

I sigh, then turn to the furry, only to be met with eyes of rage.  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM 100% DOG-"  
"And that's why you're standing on two feet, right?"  
"When do dogs not stand on two feet?"  
"Uh-huh..."  
"Listen here, PAL. You're looking curious-"  
"No, I'm not serious. CAN I JUST GET A FREAKING HOUSE ALREADY?"

The "dog" went back to it's desk, wrote down something, and gave me some papers.

"Sign here."

How stern.

I write my name and signature followed by a trademark penguin off of some company I saw on a billboard on the way here.

"There-"  
"AND your birthday and blood type."  
"UGH."

I write down the details. December the 1st, and B positive.

"There."  
"Thank you." she said angrily before snatching it from my hands.  
"Ooh, don't stab me with that pen."  
"Enough.."  
"You're pretty cute when you're angry."  
"I SAID ENOUGH-"

"Isabelle." The boy called. "What have I told you?" The dog-thing huffed. "Yeah, don't give him a reaction, not worth it, blah blah blah." The boy smiled. "Good. Now sign the paperwork for our guest." The dog? stood there, motionless. "Isabelle..!" It crossed it's arms. "I'm not doing it." The boy sighed. "Um, hey, can I get you to come outside for a minute?" he asked. I looked around, before I realised he was referring to me. "Oh, um, sure. Why?" He didn't respond.

* * *

Outside, I met with the kid from earlier, who looked somewhat important. "So, what did you need from me?" I asked. "I got to explain a whoooole lot." he said, putting his arm behind his back. "Y'see, believe it or not, I'm the mayor of this town." Considering what I've been met with previously, I guess I didn't have much else to go by. "Okay," I said awkwardly, "I sorta believe you, sorta don't, but keep going." He nodded. "My name's Nick. I was incorrectly elected for this town. The people here are..." He stopped. "The people here are... what? Furries? I already established that." The boy shook his head. "No, it's... hard to believe." Growing impatient, I try to keep my cool by whistling a tune I made up. "THAT'S IT!" I hear him suddenly cry. I almost slip over. "That's what?" I ask. "Oh, never mind." he said.

I've said he so many times this looks like the Bible.

"Alright, so as you were saying, the people here are...?" Nick gulps.

"Uh... um..."  
"Spit it out, man!"  
"Well, the truth is..."  
"Yeeeess?"  
"The people here are real animals." he said, weakly.

I couldn't believe it. "Wh-what? Are you on the recos?" There's no way. There's no way that's even possible. "I- I'm sorry! You should just move out if you can't except it." "Y-yeah! I think I will-" The doggy thing walks outside. "The paperwork's all done, he's living in House 2-A." she said almost monotonously. "WHAT?!" I shriek. "Yyyyyep." it replied. "U-u-u-um... Is there any chance I can move out, or..." It she he doggy thing leans in close to my face. "Nope." And then she pushes me over, throws my paperwork on the ground and runs off, laughing like a maniac.

"Uh...um..."

"..."

"Uuhh... Your name is Evan?

"..."

"Ummm... well, I hope you have a fun time living in Verd! Ha ha ha..."

I'm fumid. I'm living in a town full of furries. Although, I shouldn't criticise people for their actions- FORGET IT. I'M NOT LIVING IN A TOWN I DO NOT WANT TO BE IN.

There has to be some way out!

I run to the first corner of the town. Nothing.

The second. Nup.

The third? No.

The fourth? What do you think?

"Yes...?"

NO.

I collapse on the ground with tears in my eyes. This, this was my fate, huh. I can see the mayor's head looking down at me. "I'm sorry. I gotta keep her on a damn leash some times. And hey, look on the bright side. You're living with 4 other humans-" I sigh. "Everyone here is human. They must be stuck in their suits or something," I get up, "Y-YEAH! That must be it. They're stuck inside their suits! R-right?" I turn to Nick waiting for a reply.

"No. Sorry."

I groan. "There is just no way they're animals. They're too dang realistic and humanoid." I clench the sand in-between my fingers. "I said the same thing when I got here. I promise to you, as mayor, that they are animals. Listen, I don't know why they're like that. I've been mayor here for 2 years."

"Wait, who was mayor before you?"  
"A... uh... an anthropomorphic tortoise."  
"UUUGGHHH!"  
"Sorry man. You just gotta believe they're animals. Seriously. I don't know how I'll prove it-"  
"Where's my house?"  
"Sorry?"  
"I said, where is my house?"  
"Oh, uh... Just up there."

I get up without a word, and walk off.  
Eventually, I found it. House 2-A.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" After knocking on the door several times, I figured someone would have heard me. "HELLO? IS SOMEBODY THERE? I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" I knock again. A sharp pain pulses through my fist. I repulse my arm immediately. A splinter. How wonderful. I go to pull it out with my teeth when I hear the door open, stopping me from doing so. The person who opened the door was a girl about my age with shortish hair, oddly sparkly eyes and a fairy-like dress with wings, all an appropriately girly pink.

"Hello, Mister! Can I help you?" I nod. "Yeah, um, see. I moved here and Isabelle "assigned" me to this house..." I look at the exterior that I never actually paid attention to getting here. It was colourless. All of it was black and white. There was a banner hanging off of it: on it was a sword that was melted on the end like a candle (monochrome flame included). "What's with your exterior?" I asked. The girl seemed to stare at me for a while. I clear my throat. "Uh, I was assigned to this house?" Her eyes lit up for a brief second, but I thought nothing of it. Just then, the mayor steps in. "Hey, Maybelle, is Tallen inside?" he asked. The girl, presumably Maybelle, nodded. "Yes, he's upstairs." Nick smiled. "Can you bring him downstairs? That'd be swell." The girl nodded obediently and wandered off upstairs. I turn to face Nick. "Thanks, man." He waved his hand. "No probs. Hey, I gotta do my best for the citizens in this town, right?" I laugh. "I suppose so."

Suddenly, Nick and I are greeted by a boy who was a smidgen shorter than me. He had short greasy black hair that contrasted his pale skin, with piercing green eyes that would put anyone at bay. He wore a black t-shirt with the letters "BB" on it and his shorts seemed to match Nick's shorts pattern exactly; all finished off with red sneakers no one could afford. Nick was the first to speak. "Tallen, this is your new housemate, Evans." I wanted to correct him about my name, but I decide against. The boy searched me up and down, before speaking in a shockingly deep voice, "He looks alright to me, but ain't this an unfair advantage? I mean, 5 in one team, if you count psycho, I guess."

These words had no meaning to me. I couldn't make sense of them. Like, a crappy algebra lesson if you spent 4 minutes talking to your friends. THAT kind of nonsensical stuff.

"It's not an unfair disadvantage if I allow it, and besides, you're so low on the leaderboard. LAST PLACE! You'll need this help." said Nick. The boy, whose name was now Tallen for sake of disambiguity, seemed to reluctantly agree. "But, where's he gonna sleep, Nicky? We only got 4 beds for 4 people." I try to butt in, but to no avail. "Yes, he could sleep on the floor. Or..." Nick hands the other boy a golden leaf. "Oh, yeah. This'll work fine." They shook hands before Nick bode us both farewell. "I'll trust you two to it! Treat him nice, Tallen."

I watch him trail off into the distance, before I turn around and look at my roommate, bag of stuff in hand. "So, you're Evan?" the boy said, seemingly knowledgeable of my name. "Charmed, I'm sure... Nice to meet you too... Tallen?" I say. "The one and only. Let me introduce you to the others."

Heading upstairs, I looked around to see the girl I saw before, another girl who looked oriental from appearance with her gaze affixed on a mirror, and a boy huddled in a ball in the corner, seemingly motionless save for the few rocks back and forth. "Now, lemme introduce you to my peeps. That there," he pointed towards the girl I met at the door, "is our resident cloudcuckoolander Maybelle." The girl in question appeared to be fiddling with the wings on her back, before stopping and waving.

"Over there," he pointed towards the seemingly metrosexual girl, "is Ambrozyna. She is obsessed with her looks and the current fashions... in orange, for some inexplicable reason." And he was right, for all that girl was clad in was an orange dress and orange gumboots. She swished her hair before walking to me. "Hey, you must be the 5th person I've been hearing about. M'name's Ambrozyna, but call me Ambre. Here's a question: am I beautiful?" I think for a second. While the obvious answer would be to flatter someone, clearly you have never tried to recruit a demon in the first Shin Megami Tensei.

_'What do you want from me? _

Make it my minion, as always.

_Then I'll be taking your life instead!'_

Sigh. Bodyconians.

"Uh, well... You know what? Do you think you're beautiful?" I ask her. "Why, yes of course!" she replies. "That's all that matters, innit?" She looked stunned for a second, then returned to normal, before saying "Hey, you must be the 5th person I've been hearing about. M'name's Ambrozyna, but call me Ambre. Here's a question: am I beautiful?" I sigh. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." She looked offended, but I was more worried about what just happened. Did time repeat?...

...

...NAH.

"And last but not the least is our favourite schizophrenic psycho in the number one t-shirt, Joshua!" The child appears to shake, before yelling "DID I WIN? WHAT'S THE PRIZE?" Tallen snickers. "Self explanatory." I look the boy over a few times. "He seems pretty cool." I said. At that moment, the kid looks at me. "Th-thanks!" he says in a chilling voice. I rub my head. "Hey, no prob. At least you're not a furry." At that moment,

that VERY moment,

a collective gasp filled the room.

"What?"  
"Um, you do know they're real animals, right?"  
"Haaaaah... not this again."  
"No, we're SERIOUS!"  
"But, they can't be-"  
"WE'RE SERIOUS!"  
"Wha-"  
"SERIOUS! THEY ARE SERIOUSLY REAL ANIMALS! _Just, they're able to speak english and are able to complete human tasks such as EVERYTHING, so yeah, they're practically human._"  
"Well, I suppose there MIGHT be a small chance?"  
"THEY ARE!"  
"Okay, OKAY! Jeez!"

I calm down and think. If all of these people are telling me they're animals...  
A'ight, y'know what? Fine. I'll play along.

"Okay, you know what? I'll believe you all." Cheering befell the room, and I sighed once more. "I'm just really tired from movin' and stuff. Can I go to the bedroom?" I ask. Tallen nods affirmatively. "Sure, right this way." About 2 stairs up, Ambre asked a question. "Um, what's he doing?" We stop. "O-oh. well, y'see..."

TIMESKIP

"Okay, so we're here." said Tallen. "Thanks, but, um... which bed is mine?" Tallen jumped up. "Oh, that's right!" He walked over to a window and threw down the golden leaf. Suddenly, as if from thin air, a bed with a pattern of Ninten from Earthbound Zero appeared. "Here ya go. I'll give you time to set up and stuff. We'll have the welcoming party tomorrow, as I'm really sure you're tired from moving." I jokingly roll my eyes. "I know, you just said that a couple of minutes ago." he said, followed by a forced laugh. The room was silent for a while as we stared at each other; only to be broken by my yawning. "Oh, yeah, right. I'm heading downstairs now." he said. "Yeah, you do that- OH YEAH!" I yell. "I was meaning to ask you, what's with the banners?"

He made an expression that implied he remembered something as well.

"Oh, well, in this town, there are 5 teams of humans. Our team is called Xipho Nation. Obviously, we ain't a nation. These teams participate in games. Not your average games, either. No sirree. These games are, in order: Cocoon, Harvest, and Spiker, and we already did those, and... we lost all of them." Tallen gave a sad look, but it was afterwards immediately brightened. "Oh, but the games we haven't done yet are Temptation, Thunder jump-rope, Pain Endure, Arcadex, Tremour, and finally the ultimate one, RPGee! The last four are elimination. Our team probably won't make it to Arcadex, but hey, at least we have a 5th member." I nod, taking all of this down. "Wow, sounds pretty good." I say. Tallen nods happily at first, but then sadly. "Not when you're losing."

"When do these games happen?!" I ask excitedly in an attempt to change the mood. "Not for another month, the last game was two days ago. These games are monthly, and RPGee happens in December." I sigh. "That's boooooooring." Tallen looks at me, almost offended. "You haven't even gotten used to life in this town yet, doofus! Jeez." he says. "I didn't hear you say there were animals in the games!" I exclaim in defence. "No, not that. Listen, if you wanna stay in this house, you need the money of this town.

Bells.

And to make those, you need to sell things, which means you catch bugs and/or fish, do tasks around town, collect fruit, or by some other means." I give a confused look. "Can't you just, y'know, get a job?" I ask. Tallen scoffs. "There's no job system, brick head! Selling is the way to go! The ONLY way to go!" he says. I take a breath. "That doesn't sound that hard anyway, but I'm gonna need some... some.." I have trouble. "C'mon, spit it out man!" I choke. "I'm gonna need some haellp..." I can't believe it. I'm asking for help. I need it. "Hmm... Tell you what. Tomorrow morning, when we all get up, we'll help you. Cool?" he asks. "Cool." I say.

"Good. Good night then!"

After closing the door, I slip into my pyjamas and lay in my new bed. "Maybe living in this weird ass town won't be so bad after all."

* * *

**So, how was it? FYI, LONGEST CHAPTER WRITTEN YET!**

**I've noticed when playing all the AC games before New Leaf that all the characters are a little... meaner? More direct? I dunno. Something about that non instant change of heart about moving...**

_-This was Plaz, crying out his eyes for Bree here. _TT~TT


End file.
